


Зависимость

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: по заявке ББ КФII - 20: "Баки хочет только спать, есть и смотреть тв-шоу"





	Зависимость

\- Вот засранец! - кричит Баки, то ли одобряя, то ли возмущаясь очередной ловкой интриге Фрэнсиса Андервуда. - С сыром еще остались?

Еще пару лет назад, пока искал Баки по всему свету, еще несколько месяцев назад, когда он только вышел из криозаморозки, осунувшийся и ужасно печальный, сидеть на одном диване, есть чипсы из огромной миски и смотреть сериалы, казалось Стиву пределом мечтаний. Только Баки не делится едой. Он засыпает и просыпается с надкусанным сэндвичем в руке, съедает кусок и снова задремывает. Каким-то чудом точно знает, что происходит на экране, но иногда забывает, какой сегодня день недели, что говорить лучше на английском, а Стив - сидит рядом.

Баки бьет себя по колену и смеется, но восторженный жест незаметно переходит долгое ленивое потягивание. Он сладко зевает. Его босые ступни упираются в бедро Стива. Позу можно было бы счесть интимной, но Стив думает, что Баки просто тесно.

Стив растерян. Комната завалена книгами, номер Сэма и его коллег по ветеранскому центру - на быстром наборе. Он готовился к чему угодно, к ночным кошмарам, вспышкам агрессии или навязчивым идеям. Но ничего такого не происходит. Баки не кажется несчастным или нездоровым, он ходит на миссии, говорит с людьми и отлично проходит психологические тесты. Но по-настоящему ему не нужно ничего, кроме сна, еды и сериалов. Возможно, ему не нужен Стив.

\- Эй, Бак, хватит сторожить диван, - как можно непринужденнее зовет Стив, сгружая пакеты с едой у входной двери. Баки кажется заинтересованным. - Погуляем? Сегодня в парке джазовый фестиваль. Тебе же нравилось…

\- Нравилось, - повторят Баки.

\- Или может быть... В кафе за углом начинается киномарафон, там есть печенье и диван. Весь твой.

\- Да…Да! Давай, отлично, - Баки кивает в сторону телевизора. - Дашь мне десять минут?

Стив улыбается в ответ.

Серия заканчивается, и начинается новая.

Конечно, они никуда не идут. Баки таскает кексы прямо из пакетов, заботливо переставленных на расстояние вытянутой руки. Наверное, он просто забыл. К концу вечера у Стива есть четкая позиция, был ли у Рейчел и Росса перерыв. Стив сидит как был, в уличной куртке и джинсах, в слишком теплых для помещения носках. Он ненавидит диваны, кексы и перерывы. Он думает, что ему стоит прочесть пару книг о созависимости.

Второй день моросит дождь. Слишком душно, слишком влажно. Ленивая погода. Сейчас Стив в полной мере разделяет желание Баки целыми днями лежать в мягкой домашней одежде и не шевелиться. В такую погоду хорошо пить теплый чай и вспоминать их крохотную квартиру из сороковых, со сквозняками, полусухими одеялами и жесткими кроватями.

\- Баки, помнишь дома, - Стив осторожно трясет его за лодыжку, привлекая внимание. - Помнишь, когда ты попал под дождь?

Баки сонно смаргивает, неопределенно ведет плечами.

\- Нет. Расскажешь?

\- Ты возвращался после смены, за пазухой у тебя была пачка чая. Ни зонта, ни плаща с собой. Как же ты ругался тогда - вся рубашка в разводах. А потом я…мы…Ты помнишь, Баки?

Стив выдыхает, заставляет себя поднять глаза. Баки мирно спит, обняв ведро с куриными крылышками. На его футболке здоровые пятна кетчупа в форме руки. Губы блестят от жира, а в волосах запутались хлебные крошки. Стив осторожно укрывает ноги Баки пледом. Он не может на него насмотреться. «Ты – отстой», - сообщает заставка очередного сериала. Стив с ней солидарен.

Все, что Стив может сделать – это быть рядом. Все дни, все вечера он отсиживает перед ящиком до тех пор, пока Баки сам не нажмет кнопку «выключить» и не отправится к себе. Это важно, быть здесь, или Баки не заметит, если он однажды уйдет?  
Баки не отрываясь смотрит на экран и ест эклеры. Он разламывает каждое вдоль, левой рукой придерживает волосы на затылке и с видимым удовольствием слизывает крем. Пустое тесто откладывает и принимается за новое пирожное. Стив чувствует себя лишним в теплой компании из Баки, дивана, телевизора и горы полупустых упаковок фаст-фуда. Стив больше не может на это смотреть. Он наскоро собирает мусор со стола и встает.

\- Я спать.

\- Постой, - Баки резко поднимается и хватает за плечо. – Подожди.

Он встает на колени, тянется к Стиву и точным движением выуживает из его рук в горе пустых упаковок коробку с единственным оставшимся пирожным.

\- Больше не осталось?

Баки смотрит прямую трансляцию, как растет трава.

Стив падает на постель, зажмуривается, прижимает ладони к лицу, пытаясь собраться. Все очень плохо.

Через пару минут дверь в его комнату тихо открывается. Баки взъерошенный и сонный как обычно. Он без спроса ложится рядом, чуть виновато и оценивающе осматривает Стива. А потом разламывает тот последний эклер и протягивает ему. Надкусывает свою половину, и, поразмыслив, отдает и ее тоже. Стив закатывает глаза и едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться с набитым ртом.

Баки не собирается уходить. Он устраивается поудобнее, включает планшет, укрывает их обоих одеялом. Затем осторожно вытирает остатки крема с губ Стива. «Мне просто надо немного отдохнуть», - шепчет Баки и мгновенно засыпает, так и оставив ладонь на его щеке. У Стива тоже слипаются глаза. На планшете запущен очередной видеоролик, Ностальгирующей Чике совершенно не нравится «Русалочка». Пальцы Баки - липкие. А пирожное и правда было вкусным.

***

 

Два года спустя

Баки медленно просыпается, перед глазами серое пятно. Футболка Стива. Живот Стива. Стив. Замечательно! Баки трет лицо, отгоняя остатки сна, и неохотно поворачивается на другой бок – просто проверить. На экране телевизора группа угрюмых людей бредет через лес. За ними угрюмо бредет группа зомби. Проклятье.

-Долго еще? – недовольно спрашивает Баки.

-Тридцать восемь минут.

-Что? Я спал не меньше получаса!

-Ты спал шесть минут, - безжалостно сообщает Стив. На грудь Баки ложится его широкая ладонь. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Баки думает, что, пожалуй, сможет продержаться еще немного. Особенно если Стив не станет отлынивать и продолжит поглаживать его по груди и плечам. Пробовали, работает. Иногда.

Он остается лежать головой на коленях Стива, но устраивается поудобнее, для проформы ерзая как можно агрессивней. В отместку получает легкий тычок. Баки честно пытается смотреть серию, но терпения хватает ненадолго. Он тянется к телефону, крутит его в руках, открывает и закрывает приложения, но быстро отбрасывает игрушку. Скучно. Ногой подтаскивает телефон назад. Решает, что оно того не стоило. Находит несколько катышков на штанах и расправляется с ними. Пытается подцепить ногтем пластину на железной руке. Чешется. Чешет Стива. Ищет, чего есть в карманах. Ерзает как можно агрессивней. Получает легкий тычок.

Какой-то Стив вялый сегодня.

Баки поворачивается, полураскрытым ртом через ткань футболки прижимается к животу Стива и с усилием выдыхает. Тот напрягается, вздыхает и запускает руку в его волосы. Баки, довольный эффектом, ненадолго успокаивается.

-Стив, - Баки поднимает руку и, не глядя, похлопывает его по груди тыльной стороной ладони. Стив перехватывает ее, переплетает пальцы в замок и прижимает к щеке.

-Что? – если Стив так охотно откликается, не так уж ему и интересно, справедливо считает Баки.

-Стив.

-Что?

-Долго еще?- Баки старается вложить в вопрос как можно больше страдания.

-Тридцать одна минута, - сурово отвечает Стив. Баки не ведется. - Мы договаривались!

Баки поднимается, смотрит ему прямо в глаза не менее сурово.

-Почему из всего, что наснимали за семьдесят лет, тебе понадобилось именно это?

Стив не упускает возможности притянуть его в поцелуй. Ну что ты будешь делать.

-Мне нравится, Бак. Всего одна серия в неделю, потерпишь? – когда этот парень просит, отказать ему невозможно.

\- Ладно, ладно. Рано или поздно он все равно закончится.

\- Сериал продлили до 2030 года, - нежно шепчет ему в губы Стив. - Хочешь печенье?


End file.
